


Tease

by celestial_ringleader



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: Again, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Dom/sub Undertones, Edging, First Time, Light Bondage, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding Crops, Smut, This Is Incredibly Self Indulgent, bottom!phin, i blame the tgs discord for this, i needed my fill xD, namely one of the admins, phin just needs some attention, self indulgent, top!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 06:06:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17441354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestial_ringleader/pseuds/celestial_ringleader
Summary: They normally spent their evenings this way, but as for Phillip, he had other plans in mind for how the rest of it should go.OrPhineas decides to relent his control for just one evening.





	Tease

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> To say the least, this was incredibly unprompted, but i got inspired from Hughbyjackman on tumblr and since there is a lack of bottom!phin fics, i figured "why not write some" and then out popped this 3.2k fic of nothing but pure smut
> 
> This was beta'd by the lovely Schizanthus (I can't thank you enough honestly xD)
> 
> If you like this and want to see more, please leave a comment and a kudos \o/

The hour was late and after a long, stressful day, Phineas and Phillip finally had a moment to wind down. The room was quiet aside from their soft breaths and the occasional snarky comment. Phillip was, as usual, sucked into his favorite book, “Pride and Prejudice” (which he had read five times over by now) while laying across his partner’s lap; Phineas, meanwhile, was sketching down one of the many new ideas he had going through his head that day, his expression calm, yet neutral, as he focused on the paper. They normally spent their evenings this way, but as for Phillip, he had other plans in mind for how the rest of it should go. Phillip looked up at his partner, his expression relaxed and focused as he drew absentmindedly on his sketchpad.

“Phin?” 

“Hm?” Phineas hummed, not looking up from his drawing, “What is it, darling?”

Phillip blushed from the nickname. “I was just thinking...” He didn’t know exactly how to word it, but continued, “How would you feel if I were to take the lead tonight?” he closed his book with a quiet thump,

Phineas’ hand froze for a moment, looking down at Phillip on his lap. “And why is that?” he tried to act nonchalant, but Phillip saw the visible tension of his muscles,

Phillip shrugged his shoulders. “I don’t know, really, I just thought after a while of being the one on bottom we should switch it up for once-”

“I don’t want to discuss this, Phillip, that’s final,” Phineas cut in, going back to sketching,

“Come on, Phineas, live a little,” Phillip huffed indignantly, sitting up and using Phineas’ own words against him, “You don’t seem to have a problem pounding me into the mattress every other night, why shouldn’t I get a chance?” Phillip sounded a bit more whiny than he had originally anticipated. “Besides, we both should have a chance to explore each other, no?”

“It’s complicated, okay?” Phineas spoke quickly, setting his sketchpad off to the side. “Just drop it, Flip.”

“Why? I would think we’ve been together long enough, besides it’s not like you’re inexperienced-” Phillip stopped, the gears began to turn in his head. “Wait, are you a-?” 

“No.  _ No _ . Don’t get any ideas.” Phineas pointed at him, his face turning pink.

“Phin, are you saying you’ve never-”

“Shut up! I’m not, I just haven’t- I mean-”

“You’re telling me that you, PT Barnum, are a virgin?”

“Phillip!” Phineas covered his face with a pillow. “Don’t say it so blatantly like that,” he added quietly

“There’s no shame in it, dearest.” Phillip sat up, placed the book on the bedside drawer, and moved to sit beside Phineas, carefully moving the pillow from his face. “I mean, I was before I met you, after all.”

“It’s different, okay?” Phineas leaned back against the bed frame. “There’s a reason I haven’t relented control with any of my other partners I’ve had in the past.”

Phillip moved to sit on Phineas’ lap, their eyes locking. “You were waiting for the right person, weren’t you?” he said with a grin, 

Phineas narrowed his eyes at him. “Maybe I am, but I stand by my own morals.”

“No, no, it’s very admirable, actually.” Phillip cupped his cheeks, bringing their foreheads together. “So, who’s to say I’m not the right person, I feel I’m more than qualified since we’re engaged.”

Phineas wrapped his arms around Phillip’s waist, his eyes closing. “I know, but..”   


“You deserve a good first time, as much as mine was. Besides, being on the receiving end, at least in my honest opinion, is the best place to be in.” Phillip combed his fingers through Phineas’ hair, pulling on it slightly.

After a moment of quiet thinking, Phineas eventually relented, letting out a deep breath, conceding defeat with a quiet “Okay, okay, just...” He paused, covering his face. “Be slow with me, alright?” His face warmed up again. “But don’t hold back because of my lack of experience,” he added.

Phillip smiled, leaning in to press a kiss on his lips, “But of course,  _ ringmaster. _ ”

Phineas knew immediately he was in for it, his heart already beginning to beat fast in his chest.   
  


\------   
  


At first, it was small touches, dark promises whispered fervidly in his ear, slowly breaking down the ringmaster’s resolve until he was putty in Phillip’s hands, allowing himself to be moved and manipulated to Phillip’s will. It wasn’t long before Phineas grew incredibly aroused despite his previous anxiety. 

“Want to try a personal favorite of mine?” Phillip cooed in his ear, his hands kneading the flesh of Phineas’ thighs hungrily.

Phineas gave him a quick nod, his sensibility slowly slipping out of his grasp as he clung to Phillip’s shirt.

Phillip chuckled in response, kissing him on the lips again, reaching his hand towards the bottom-most drawer, pulling out the red silk ropes normally used on himself. Phineas swallowed a lump in his throat, but couldn’t deny the flare of heat within him.

Phillip tied up Phineas’ wrists -- which of course Phineas didn’t mind, in fact it only turned him on more -- to the metal bed frame. Phillip watched with a delighted grin as his partner weakly pulled against the ropes. Phillip rose off the bed with a devilish smirk on his face, promising he would be back. After what felt like hours later, Phillip returned half naked, wearing only his trousers and a confident grin, carrying a black riding crop. Phineas’ eyes widened at the sight of it, watching as Phillip approached him with the power and ferocity of a caged lion, moving the crop in his hand, chuckling derisively as he noticed Phineas’ eyes following it.  The ringmaster couldn’t even fathom how Phillip could have gotten his hands on one of them, but any logical reasoning left when Phillip laid his hands on him.

Phineas’ cock twitched in his now uncomfortably tight trousers as Phillip sat across from him, bringing the head of the crop slowly down from his chest towards his waistband. Phillip kept it there for a while before bringing it up to Phineas’ cheek, tapping it lightly with a chuckle.   


Phineas’ entire body shivered, his eyes fluttered shut as he pulled against the restraints, but to no avail.

Phillip chuckled once again. “You want me,  _ ringmaster? _ ” he paused, leaning closer to Phineas, crawling along the bed until he was between Phineas’ slightly spread legs. “Do you want me to  _ ruin _ you? Have you  _ whining _ and  _ writhing _ under me?” He teased the crop along Phineas’ inner thigh. “I’m sure you would  _ love _ that, wouldn’t you~?”

Phineas could only muster a soft whimper, his hips rolling. Phillip tsked, leaning into his ear.

“Use your words,  _ darling _ ~”

Phineas opened his mouth, but no sound came out, his eyes still closed. Phillip frowned and, in a sudden movement, smacked Phineas’ thigh  _ hard _ . Phineas moaned out loud, his body tensed up tighter than a trapeze cord before he finally managed to slur out, “Y-yes! Please- fuck, Phil!” A few hours ago, Phineas wouldn’t believe how far gone he would become under Phillip’s touch, but that part of him had long since been silenced by another slap on his thigh, this time by the crop.

“So needy, ringmaster, but I don’t think you want it enough yet~” Phillip reached down to his pocket, pulled out a cloth, and wrapped it around Phineas’ mouth to gag him. “Looks like we’ll have to wait. I don’t mind the wait, but I’m not so sure of impatient little ringmasters~”

Phineas gave him a pleading look, but it quickly became one of pleasure when the crop grazed on the bulge in his pants, his legs shaking as they came apart. He moaned into his gag, whining for more, his back folded into an arch as he pulled against the ropes with a little more strength.

Phillip leaned down onto Phineas’ neck, kissing and biting down on it, groaning in his throat as he moved the crop in quicker circles on Phineas. Phillip slowly started to undo the ringmaster’s shirt, just enough to expose his chest. Phineas rocked his hips down, trying to get more friction on his throbbing cock, still fully clothed. A layer of sweat formed on his brow, his face growing warmer and warmer by the second. The moment he felt remotely close, it was absolute bliss as he tried bringing himself closer, spreading his legs as far as they could go-- which was pretty far --begging through his gag, mumbling a chant of  _ yesyesyes _ . However, once he felt on that edge, Phillip lifted the crop off of him, pulling back to watch as Phineas crumbled, whining loudly as he backed away from that edge, much to his growing frustration. Precome had wettened his pants, leaving a dark spot. He gulped in air and his eyes fluttered open, looking at Phillip through his lashes.

Phillip smiled with false sweetness as he brought the crop back down onto his clothed cock, continuing to move it in circles until he saw Phineas teeter on the edge once again, then denied him once again, watching him squirm and writhe on the bed.

It went on like this for what felt like hours, days even. Phineas was reduced to a sweaty, moaning mess, the gag wettening with his own saliva. He looked nothing like the man with all the bravado and confidence, the man who would parade around the ring and stride like a charismatic peacock. He was only Phillip’s toy, an object to fulfill his fantasies, a mindless form balancing right on the edge of that blissful precipice which continuously has been denied him. 

Phineas felt he could pass out at any moment, the heat of his own body on top of the undying  _ need _ to come made him lightheaded. He wasn’t even aware that Phillip had discarded the crop and settled between his legs, kneading the flesh of his thighs. Phillip reached out, removing the gag with a small, “ _ You’re absolutely beautiful, dearest _ ~”

Phineas looked up at his partner, a small whine coming from him as he rocked his hips down weakly, “Pl-please…”

Phillip gave him a smile of mock sweetness, cupping his cheek, pleased to see Phineas lean into it. “Well, who am I to deny that~?” He starts to undo Phineas’ trousers, pulling them down until they were below his knees, exposing his aching cock.

Phineas shivered at the feeling of the cool air on his cock and sighed deeply at the feeling of it being freed from his constricting pants. He trembled as Phillip’s hand explored his inner thigh while the other reached to pull a small jar of oil from the bedside drawer, not breaking eye contact with him. Phillip pulled him into a gentle kiss, moaning into his mouth as he clumsily removed the cap.

The younger man leaned back, smirking as he coated three fingers with the oil, setting the bottle down on the drawer. He folded over Phineas’ body, pressing against him as his teeth grazed one of the bruises he’d left on the ringmaster’s tanned skin.

Phineas made a breathless sound as he feels one of Phillip’s wet fingers circle around his tight ring of flesh, his legs tensing up. Phillip grabbed Phineas’ hip to keep him in place, shushing him gently as he slowly pushed his middle finger past the tight pucker. 

Phineas felt he could come just from that, but he wanted so much more. Once Phineas started to acclimate to the feeling, he rocked his hips down in time with Phillip’s hand, his head rolling back and to the side. His head spun once he felt Phillip press in a second finger, igniting a hot, molten desire dripping down his hips as he rocked quicker. Phillip leaned in and bit at Phineas’ throat, then kissing the spot until it bruised, making yet another mark appear on him,  _ claiming _ him. Phineas’ eyes began to water once he felt a third finger push in, thrusting in and out quickly, opening him wide, wider than he had ever felt before.

All the while, Phillip whispered to him, calling him  _ beautiful, perfect, amazing _ as he thrust his hand quicker, his own growing need becoming apparent. Phineas beamed at the praise, groaning loud in his throat. Phillip promised he would never feel anything as good as this, how his body was made to be ruined, how well he took his hand, wondering how well he would take his cock.

Phineas moaned high and loud, his stomach and thighs tight with anticipation. He whimpered when Phillip completely withdrew, his hole flexing around nothing, he suddenly felt so empty. Phillip growled in his throat as he forced yet another passionate kiss onto Phineas, his hand reaching out for the discarded bottle while the other clumsily pulled down his own trousers down to mid-thigh. Phillip pulled back from the kiss, sitting back on his heels as he dumped most of the bottle onto his hand then started to jerk his cock slowly, making sure it was suitably coated, keeping his eyes on Phineas as he watched the older man follow the glide of his hand.

Once he felt it was good enough, he folded back over Phineas, kissing him again as he lined up his cock to Phineas’ wet hole.

Phillip pulled back to look at Phineas, their faces inches apart as he whispered, “Ready?”

Phineas nodded frantically, opening his legs up, pulling on the ropes. “ _ Yes. _ ”

Phillip smirked, then, achingly slow, started to push himself in. All the air was forced from Phineas’ lungs, no sounds escaped him as he felt himself being stretched unbelievably wide, his hips rolling to take it all. Phillip made a small whimpering sound as he felt the tight, velvet heat sheath his cock in slow increments, sending his head into a whirlwind, his vision tunneling around Phineas. Their hips connected with a lewd, wet slap, followed by the both of them moaning softly.

Phineas was tense beneath Phillip, he felt so complete and so overwhelmed all at once, he swore he felt like he was flying and falling at the same time. Phillip pulled back with a sharp exhale, trying to regain his composure, staring down at his partner. He kissed his cheek and temple, whispering soothing words in his ear:

“That’s it, Phin, you feel so g-good around me, so warm and tight~” he mumbled. “Don’t worry it’ll start to feel good soon.” He paused. “How are you feeling?”   


Phineas let out a puff of air, rocking his hips slightly, wrapping his strong thighs around Phillip. “F-full... l-like I’m lost in space... pl-please just give it to me, Phil...” Phineas whined, turning his head to press his warm cheek against Phillip’s. “I want you so badly...”

Phillip smiled against his cheek, staying painfully still until he felt Phineas beginning to relax. “I’m going to start moving, okay?”

Phineas nodded, but before he could even mutter out an “okay”, Phillip was slowly pulling out and back in again, one of his hands going to Phineas’ hip while the other threaded through his wavy hair. Soon after, he set a regular rhythm, moving his hips sensually, pushing his cock in as deep as it could get, forcing small sounds from him.

Phineas started to roll his hips in time with Phillip, matching his pace perfectly, taking him so willingly, moaning out his name through his whimpering. It wasn’t long before Phillip started to move quicker, chasing his incoming orgasm, pounding into Phineas, a lewd slap echoing through the room after every thrust followed by a loud moan from the disheveled ringmaster. 

Phineas couldn’t hardly tell what sounds he was making anymore, his whole world contracted to Phillip thrusting into him like he was in a rut, fucking him as if he needed it to live, taking Phineas completely and wholly. Phineas wanted so badly to reach around and grab Phillip’s back, pull his hair, mark his back with his nails, feel the way his spine moved as he pounded roughly into him. Instead he could only struggle, biting his lip to try and suppress his sounds only to fail miserably.

Phillip’s face turned a million degrees warmer as he felt himself approaching his edge, groaning and slurring out sweet nothings to Phineas, trying to coax himself closer. He leaned away, putting his hands behind Phineas’ knees, pushing them up and apart, angling himself down on Phineas, fucking him deeper and harder.

Phineas’ nails dug into the ropes as Phillip’s cock grazed something in him, causing his whole world to turn white for a moment as he moaned pleadingly. “ _ A-again! Th-there! _ ” he shouted, rolling his hips desperately.

Phillip knew he had struck that spot in Phineas and immediately started to pound on it, gulping in air, muttering a soft “ _ Come on Phin, that’s it, come on, come for me _ .” He looked down at Phineas, admiring how much of a mess he looked in that moment: his eyes were glassy from pleasure, his cheeks a deep red as sweat beaded his brow, his features contorted in ecstasy as high and loud sounds slip past his parted lips.

A few more strokes later and Phineas tensed up tight, trapping Phillip’s cock in his warm heat as he came hard with a loud moan, the sound echoing off the ceiling, his hips moving feverishly through his orgasm, his whole world going white for a moment. When his vision recovered, he only saw Phillip slumped on top of him, moaning in his ear as he came as well, his arms wrapping around his torso as he gulped in air like he was drowning in his own pleasure.

Phineas rested his head against the pillow, his body going limp as he basked in the afterglow, his head rolling to rest against Phillip’s. 

After a few minutes of simply lying there, Phillip sat up, reaching for a stray cloth on the drawer, wiping Phineas’ chest clean, not making a move to pull out just yet. He leaned down to kiss Phineas on the lips, languid and sluggish but still tender at the same time. Phineas returned it with a sigh.

Phillip reached to undo the ropes around Phineas’ wrists. Phineas immediately wrapped his arms around Phillip, nuzzling his face on his chest. Phillip ran his hand through Phineas’ messy hair, pressing another soft kiss on his forehead.

“Shall I draw a bath?”   


Phineas shook his head, exhaling slowly. “Can we lie here a little bit longer?” he mumbled.

Phillip slowly pulled his cock out and Phineas groaned quietly, his hole flexing from the sudden emptiness. Phillip settled beside his lover, bringing Phineas closer. “Of course, dearest, but we can’t lay in our own filth forever, I hope you know that.”

Phineas huffed a laugh, “I’m much too tired, my apprentice, have patience.”

“ _ Partner _ ,” Phillip corrected with a soft smile. He grabbed one of Phineas’ wrists, kissing the red marks from the ropes tenderly, drawing a giggle from his partner. “You’re so beautiful, my Phin.”

“You’re not so bad yourself, darling,” Phineas replied wearily, his throat scratchy from use.

Phineas yawned, his eyes barely able to stay open. Phillip kissed his forehead again. “Rest now, dearest.”

Phineas hummed once, nuzzling closer to Phillip. Soon after, his breaths began to even out, his eyes closing as sleep claimed him.

Phillip absentmindedly ran his hand through Phineas’ hair, smiling contently as his lover dozed off.

~*~*~*~

 

**Author's Note:**

> -*jazz hands*- 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this, if you want to see more of me, you can follow me on tumblr/deviantart at nerdy-snowflake \o/
> 
> Have a lovely day  
> -PT
> 
> (Bottom phin rights)


End file.
